caniumfandomcom-20200215-history
KiNgDiYm
This is community member's `@KiNgDiYm` 's theories page. I think *? Removals, ? Additions* may refer to a substitution cipher. 11:23 AM] KiNgDiYm: #PhaseTwo has been started Pbb5fRgb528Ovvd8283Jfvr52EfvCfvsTv42Nfd28Ahn78Mvd34E #canium AM VueDoo: yeah AM VueDoo: ok... AM KiNgDiYm: P - bb5f - R - gb528 - O - vvd8283 - J - fvr52 - E - fv - C - fvs - T - v42 - N - fd28 - A - hn78 - M - vd34 - E AM KiNgDiYm: Montauk project AM KiNgDiYm: ? Removals, ? Additions AM KiNgDiYm: okayy so AM KiNgDiYm: obviously we know AM KiNgDiYm: that the twitter said PROJECT NAME AM KiNgDiYm: so we assumed it was the montauk project AM KiNgDiYm: but know thats too simple that was only the gateway/trap clue. AM VueDoo: sure AM KiNgDiYm: see you have to then use both ? Removals, ? Additions AM KiNgDiYm: and the same clue again together AM KiNgDiYm: right AM KiNgDiYm: sooo AM VueDoo: correct AM KiNgDiYm: what if the removal is AM KiNgDiYm: removing "PROJECTNAME" AM KiNgDiYm: and replacing it with the correct project name AM KiNgDiYm: see the issue is it has to be 10 letters AM VueDoo: i see AM KiNgDiYm: and as far as ive dug there hasnt been a 10 letter 1 word project name AM VueDoo: you may be on to something AM KiNgDiYm: wait im not done AM KiNgDiYm: soo AM KiNgDiYm: then the other thing we know thats important is time AM KiNgDiYm: so what my assumption is AM VueDoo: so these are the removals ? : - N - fd28 - A - hn78 - M - vd34 - E AM KiNgDiYm: Montauk project AM KiNgDiYm: thats its a project name that has to do with time travel (; AM KiNgDiYm: bam AM VueDoo: sure sure AM KiNgDiYm: and that proejct name must be 10 letters AM KiNgDiYm: - bb5f - - gb528 - - vvd8283 - - fvr52 - - fv - - fvs - - v42 - - fd28 - - hn78 - - vd34 - AM VueDoo: tes AM KiNgDiYm: the additions would be putting the name back into this string AM VueDoo: ok AM VueDoo: so give me an example AM KiNgDiYm: M- bb5f -O- gb528 -N- vvd8283 -T- fvr52 -A- fv -U- fvs -K- v42 - - fd28 - - hn78 - - vd34 - AM KiNgDiYm: but as you can see there are missing spaces AM VueDoo: yeah AM VueDoo: 3 AM KiNgDiYm: so obviously its not montauk AM KiNgDiYm: everything relies on three AM KiNgDiYm: ... AM KiNgDiYm: :upside_down: AM VueDoo: .... AM VueDoo: sounds good to me AM KiNgDiYm: ups and downs all equal AM VueDoo: i think you are 80% into solving this AM VueDoo: yes all caps equal meaning case insensitive AM KiNgDiYm: you think so ? or i completely wrong and off my rocker AM KiNgDiYm: YO AM KiNgDiYm: PROJECTGNAC AM KiNgDiYm: .... AM VueDoo: :)))) AM VueDoo: haha cognac yeah AM VueDoo: no I think you’re onto something AM VueDoo: those last three missing letters .... AM KiNgDiYm: yeah but thats what we always think lol then its a dead end AM VueDoo: what could they be though AM KiNgDiYm: what if montauk isnt the first word AM KiNgDiYm: what if its project AM KiNgDiYm: and the second word is gnac AM VueDoo: why gnac that has 4 letters? AM KiNgDiYm: because 4 letters fit AM KiNgDiYm: one goes at the end AM KiNgDiYm: where E was AM KiNgDiYm: lookey what i just found when i typed" project gnac" into google AM KiNgDiYm: http://gnac.sourceforge.net/ AM VueDoo: i think that’s a coincidence AM VueDoo: gnome audio converter AM KiNgDiYm: is it... AM KiNgDiYm: what if thats what we need to do 11:53 AM] KiNgDiYm: M-bb5f-O-gb528-N-vvd8283-T-fvr52-A-fv-U-fvs-K-v42-T-fd28-A-hn78-19-vd34-/ YO AM KiNgDiYm: THE LAST 4 SPACES ARE T-A-19-/ AM KiNgDiYm: ITS PROBABLY A BACK END LINK TO CANIUM AM KiNgDiYm: i know you didnt knotice it up there so i pointed it out again *****new theory******* PID as the name suggests, PID algorithm consists of three basic coefficients; proportional, integral and derivative which are varied to get optimal response. Closed loop systems, the theory of classical PID and the effects of tuning a closed loop control system are discussed in this paper. The PID toolset in LabVIEW and the ease of use of these VIs is also discussed.(edited) what is life ? In future life will be defined in a page of tab. We will give a hint; Ups and downs all equal, everything relies on three interesting that "fifteenth" is a tab for in the future life will be defined in a page of tab. but then if you look at at the source code on "fifteenth" you find bit.ly/2zPOsbw more specifically which when you look itt up on google you end up with http://www.ni.com/en-us/innovations/white-papers/06/pid-theory-explained.html as one of the first things which pops up and above is an excerpt of the over view of what PID is and whats interesting is that its an algorithm that consists of three pieces everything relies on three? what i havent figured it out is Ups and downs all equal